


Chanyeol na cozinha

by ZiggyTozier



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyTozier/pseuds/ZiggyTozier
Summary: Kyungsoo tem um canal no YouTube, onde realiza receita de bolos, doces e guloseimas. É casado com Park Chanyeol, que é quem filma e edita os vídeos do marido confeiteiro. Durante a quarentena, o casal decide trazer um conteúdo novo para o canal, o quadro "Chanyeol na cozinha", já que o editor é terrível quando se trata de confeitaria.Essa fanfic faz parte do Round 1: Lockdown da Chansoo Fest.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	Chanyeol na cozinha

**Author's Note:**

> A animação que eu estou sentindo em participar desse fest é difícil de ser descrita! Está sendo uma experiência muito divertida.   
> Espero que a minha fanfic possa te trazer algum sentimento bom, ou ao menos te arrancar um sorriso.  
> Agradeço à X que betou essa fanfic, e teve muita paciência comigo entrando em pânico. E também à Y que sempre me apoia, não importa a circunstância.

Os dias monótonos — típicos do período recluso devido à pandemia e, consequentemente, à quarentena — foram o pretexto para que Kyungsoo pudesse colocar em prática um novo quadro em seu canal no YouTube. Não era a primeira vez que ele tentava tirar o marido de trás das câmeras para, enfim, colocá-lo na frente delas. 

Chanyeol sempre foi relutante em aparecer nos vídeos do canal de seu marido, e segundo ele mesmo, tinha motivos totalmente plausíveis e válidos. O primeiro motivo ele dizia ser por conta da timidez, e o segundo era porque ele tinha habilidade de até mesmo queimar a água. Mas, no fim das contas, não havia algo que Kyungsoo pedisse sorrindo que Chanyeol não fizesse chorando. 

O Park tinha aceitado fazer parte do novo quadro do canal, denominado como "Chanyeol na cozinha", e não era exagero dizer que o rapaz se encontrava tão nervoso quanto no dia em que pediu o Do em namoro há anos atrás. Após muito se motivar na frente do espelho com palavras de incentivo, lá estava ele, com o avental enfeitado com vários desenhos de pinguins e com as mãos suando.

— Querido, está tudo bem? — Kyungsoo questionou ao terminar de amarrar o avental nas costas do marido. 

— Melhor impossível — respondeu sem olhar para o Do, enquanto encarava a bancada onde ele seria filmado dentro de alguns minutos. 

O mais alto nunca foi bom em mentir, a única diferença era que, naquele dia, ele não estava fazendo o mínimo esforço para disfarçar. Trocando o peso de uma perna para a outra, e verificando a todo momento se a iluminação estava devidamente posicionada, seus movimentos entregavam a ansiedade que ele sentia. 

— Chanyeol, olha pra mim — chamou, procurando olhar para os olhos do Park, que parecia hesitante em fazer o mesmo. — Você vai se sair bem, eu sei disso. 

Parando de brincar com os próprios dedos para retribuir o gesto de Kyungsoo, Chanyeol sorriu e se lembrou o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo. Ele amava Do Kyungsoo e era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para vê-lo feliz. 

— Se eu consegui ter coragem pra te pedir em casamento no dia da sua dispensa do exército, eu posso fazer tudo — Sorriu antes de deixar um rápido selar nos lábios do mais baixo. — Vamos começar a gravar? Por mais que eu ame te beijar, isso não mata a minha fome.

O Do riu ao notar que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo juntos, Chanyeol jamais mudara o jeito carinhoso que demostrou ter desde o primeiro encontro deles. De vez em quando, a linha entre a fofura e a breguice aparentava ser muito tênue quando se tratava do Park, mas eles haviam chegado em um ponto onde até isso parecia adorável. 

— Certo, só me deixa ajustar o temporizador da câmera. 

Com tudo devidamente em seus lugares, incluindo os ingredientes da receita postos na bancada e um Chanyeol de avental com o cabelo estrategicamente escovado, estava na hora de começarem com a gravação. Kyungsoo correu para a marcação feita no chão com fita adesiva vermelha ao lado do marido e esperou que a luz da câmera acendesse.

— Hoje estamos estreando um novo quadro com ele, nosso querido editor e, nas horas vagas, meu marido — O mais baixo colocou um dos braços ao redor da cintura do Park, o puxando para mais perto enquanto sorria orgulhoso para a lente da câmera.

— Bem vindos ao quadro "Chanyeol na cozinha"! — Chanyeol bateu palmas animadas, que mais tarde passariam pela magia da edição. — Como vocês devem imaginar, eu não sou muito bom na cozinha, mas, com o Kyungsoo por perto, acho que consigo pelo menos não colocar fogo na água. 

— Fica tranquilo, vou estar supervisionando tudo — Riu, antes de olhar apaixonado para o marido, logo se inclinando para depositar um beijinho na bochecha dele. — Bem, dessa vez será a minha vez de ficar do outro lado das câmeras. 

— Ele vai ser meu diretor — Chanyeol brincou. — Ou o meu socorrista, caso eu acabe cortando meu braço fora sem querer. 

— Que dramático — Ele riu novamente. — Agora eu vou me sentar com o microfone para comentar sobre o nosso chef. 

Dando dois tapinhas para encorajar Chanyeol, Kyungsoo saiu de trás da ilha para se sentar em uma cadeira fora do alcance da câmera. Era a primeira vez que eles trocavam de lugar, e a cada vez que o Do se dava conta do que estava acontecendo, segurava a vontade de rir. Sentia-se como um adolescente apaixonado pelo seu primeiro amor.

— A receita de hoje será de _beignets_. Mais conhecido como aqueles pãezinhos que a Tiana faz em "A princesa e o Sapo" — Chanyeol disse, apoiando as duas mãos na mesa, olhando rapidamente para os ingredientes. — Escolhi essa receita por ser de um dos meus filmes favoritas e, também, porque eu achei o milkshake de manga da Coraline muito fácil. 

— Foi só por isso que você escolheu essa receita? — Com o microfone em mãos, Kyungsoo o provocou segurando o riso. 

— Eu já ia contar — Ele sorriu tímido para o marido, voltando a olhar para a câmera em seguida. — “A princesa e o sapo” foi o primeiro filme que eu assisti com o Soo em uma espécie de primeiro encontro — Lembrando-se do passado, Chanyeol passou os olhos pela aliança em seu dedo. — Mas chega de conversa, vamos para a receita. 

Dando uma olhada no celular para relembrar do ingrediente, ele deu uma última lida em toda a receita, para ter certeza que já não iria começar errando de primeira. 

— Primeiro, vamos colocar uma xícara e meia de leite em temperatura ambiente numa travessa grande e uma colher de sopa de vinagre de limão — Com cuidado, assim como seu marido havia ensinado mais cedo, ele despejou o leite e adicionou o vinagre. — Depois, em uma travessa menor, vamos colocar meia xícara de leite e deixar durante trinta segundos no microondas. 

Dito isso, ele levou a pequena travessa ao microondas e, após ajustar o tempo, olhou para Kyungsoo, que o assistia com atenção. Recebendo um polegar levantado e um sorriso que faziam os olhos do Do quase se fecharem por completo, Chanyeol sorriu animado, feliz por estar fazendo parte do canal que tanto era importante para o marido. 

Escutando o microondas apitar, avisando que já havia dado o tempo necessário, ele tirou a travessa do aparelho com cuidado e a colocou no balcão. 

— Agora, nessa travessa menor, nós vamos colocar três colheres de açúcar e um saquinho de fermento biológico seco. Essas duas misturas precisam agir durante quinze minutos, tempo suficiente para assistir um episódio de alguma série ou algo assim — Colocando um pano de prato em cima das travessas, o Park olhou para o marido. — Estou me saindo bem? 

— Você está sendo ótimo! Não duvido que, depois de algumas receitas, você fique melhor do que eu. 

— Você é um bom mentiroso — o mais alto zombou em um riso. Colocou as travessas nas prateleiras livres da ilha, logo retirando outras duas e pondo-as na mesa. — Como sou um homem muito bem preparado, deixei a mistura pronta. Agora, é só juntar a mistura de fermento na tigela maior. 

O nervosismo havia se esvaído quase que por completo, e ele já estava se acostumando com a situação. Talvez o olhar orgulhoso e transbordando apoio do marido que tivesse o incentivado a continuar sem medo. E, também, se o vídeo ficasse ruim, ele poderia apenas fingir que apagou o arquivo sem querer e que tudo não passou de uma alucinação coletiva. 

— Você tem noção do quão sexy ficou nesse avental?! — Kyungsoo disse, fazendo Chanyeol quase derrubar toda a mistura em cima da mesa pelo espasmo que percorreu seu corpo. 

— Eu posso usar só ele mais tarde se você quiser — respondeu com uma piscadinha. — Ainda bem que sou eu quem vai editar isso. 

O Do riu com gosto, se divertindo com a situação. Em seu pé, o gato preto — carinhosamente denominado de Jim — ronronava e se esfregava nas pernas do dono. Jim costumava ser um gatinho que sempre estava passeando pelas lixeiras do condomínio que moravam, e, após o Park insistir muito, acabaram o adotando. Ali viviam os três, como uma família moderna que optou por não ter filhos humanos, mas, sim, felinos. 

— Se algum pelo cair aqui, eu vou ficar bem puto — Chanyeol pensou alto, sendo repreendido por Kyungsoo pigarreando forte. — Feito isso — continuou, como se nada tivesse acontecido, sorrindo para a câmera após levar uma bronca sútil. — Vamos adicionar três xícaras de farinha de trigo, uma de cada vez para você sujar a cozinha toda e apanhar da sua mãe. 

Com muita cautela, ele colocou xícara por xícara, mexendo com paciência, sentindo os olhos do marido queimarem seu corpo em uma espécie de silenciosa de ameaça; eles tinham limpado aquele chão há poucas horas.

— Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, na última xícara coloque uma colher de chá de bicarbonato de sódio e meia de sal — Voltou a mexer a massa com a colher, ainda com muita cautela. — Isso me fez pensar em algo. O príncipe Naveen é o mais bonito de toda a Disney. 

— E o mais charmoso também — Kyungsoo concordou. — Eu também gosto muito do Shang, mas não tem como vencer o Naveen — Se abaixou para pegar Jim, que ainda ronronava e brincava com sua meia. — Chegamos na melhor parte da receita, não é mesmo, amor? 

Chanyeol olhou para o marido com desdém, rindo sem vontade enquanto via o quanto o outro se divertia com a situação. Em dias no quais o Do estava cansado, ou simplesmente com preguiça, pedia para o marido sovar as massas de sua receita, usando a desculpa de que, como Chanyeol não podia mais ir à academia, aquilo serviria como um exercício para os músculos. O Park não caía naquela conversinha, mas, mesmo assim, atendia o pedido do mais baixo. 

— Com certeza — respondeu sarcástico para o marido, não tardando em voltar seu olhar para a câmera e continuar com um leve sorriso. — Essa massa é bem molinha, então vocês não precisam se preocupar caso ela pareça não estar no ponto e, também, contenham a vontade de colocar mais farinha. Agora, vamos sovar a massa por quinze minutos e deixar descansando durante uma hora. Ah, caso você tenha uma batedeira com gancho, pode deixar batendo nela por cinco minutos. Infelizmente, um certo alguém estragou a nossa depois de usar a coitada cinquenta vezes em uma semana. 

— Ela queimou sozinha, eu já disse mil vezes. 

Com um certo desconforto em colocar a mão naquela massa molenga, Chanyeol a misturou durante os minutos necessários. Nesse meio tempo, Kyungsoo adicionou o óleo na panela, e colocou alguma música aleatória do The Police para tocar, ouvindo as reclamações incessantes do Park, que reclamava sobre o quanto queria colocar mais farinha naquela massa. Por último, colocou a massa já descansada em cima do balcão, dando um beijo na bochecha de Chanyeol antes de se sentar na mesma cadeira que estava desde o início do vídeo. 

— Você tem noção de quão atraente você fica quando cozinha?! — Kyungsoo disse, sincero, mordendo o lábio inferior levemente. — Eu poderia ficar o dia todo te assistindo. 

— Sério mesmo? — Lavando as mãos para dar continuidade a receita, o mais alto riu. — Eu acharia meio perigoso me deixar na cozinha por muito tempo. Pode não parecer, mas qualquer cenário pra mim é o suficiente para causar um acidente. Ainda mais quando tem facas por perto. 

Ambos riram, trocando olhares carinhosos. No outro canto do apartamento, Jim mastigava com vontade o cabo do carregador do celular de Chanyeol. Mais tarde, quando ele visse, provavelmente faria uma cena dramática dizendo que sempre preferiu cachorros. Contudo, por enquanto, o que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente, né? 

— Agora vamos colocar muita farinha na bancada e abrir bem a massa, podem deixar o óleo esquentando enquanto isso. Caso, assim como eu, vocês tenham um ajudante, pode pedir para ele fazer isso por você — Lançou um sorriso para o marido. — Certo, amor?

— Você é muito folgado, isso sim — respondeu de braços cruzados, se levantando para acender o fogão e deixar o óleo esquentar. Como conhecia o quanto o Chanyeol era esquecido, também preparou o prato com guardanapos para colocar os _beignets_ depois de prontos e voltou para a cadeira atrás da câmera. 

— Com a massa bem aberta, mas não tão fina, vamos cortá-la em retângulos e colocar para fritar — ditou as palavras, concentrado em fazer os retângulos extremamente simétricos na bancada. Por mais que fosse naturalmente um bagunceiro, havia um certo traço de perfeccionismo que, vez ou outra, aparecia. 

O som do óleo quente fazia Chanyeol ter pequenos arrepios desde a última vez que ele se propôs a fritar uma porção de batatas e, ao colocá-las no óleo, acabou queimando a pontinha do dedo médio. Ele não se orgulha de dizer isso, mas acabou chorando um pouquinho. Nada que uma boa pomada e um beijinho de Kyungsoo não resolvesse.

Usando uma escumadeira para colocar a massa dos _beignets_ — Tudo para evitar que sua mão chegasse perigosamente perto do óleo fervente —, colocou dois de cada vez, virando assim que percebeu que estavam devidamente douradinhos. Fazia muito tempo que ele não tinha acesso à tanta adrenalina desde o início da quarentena. 

Após escorrer bem os _beignets_ , colocou a sobremesa estrategicamente posicionada em um prato raso branco de porcelana, daqueles que ele usava apenas para gravar os vídeos, ou quando uma visita importante aparecia por lá. 

— Por último, iremos colocar o ingrediente secreto da Tiana, o mel — Jogou uma porção de mel sobre os _beignets_ , com gosto e orgulhoso por ter seguido a receita corretamente — ao contrário das outras vezes — , e ter ficado comestível. — E também, uma camada caprichada de açúcar de confeiteiro para dar o toque final.

— Isso parece estar delicioso — Kyungsoo disse, com a boca cheia de saliva, se deliciando com o cheiro e a imagem daqueles pãezinhos. 

— É claro que estão, foi eu quem fiz — Chanyeol respondeu, nem um pouco modesto, em tom de brincadeira. — Mas eu ainda preciso de alguém para provar — Esticou o braço, chamando pelo mais baixo. — Me daria a honra? 

— Com prazer — O Do riu, sentindo a saliva quase escorrer pelo canto da boca conforme chegava perto dos _beignets_. — Não deveríamos tirar uma foto antes? 

— Está escrito na sua testa que você não aguentaria esperar. Pode comer, amor. 

Com um resquício de timidez, Kyungsoo pegou um dos _beignets_ , colocando a palma da mão por baixo para evitar que sujasse o chão limpo da cozinha, mordendo com vontade o doce. Como o esperado, estava tão delicioso quanto parecia no filme. Chanyeol o olhava com expectativa. 

— Tá muito bom — falou com a boca cheia, recebendo um sorriso enorme vindo do Park, junto com um selinho carinhoso. 

— Já que temos a confirmação do nosso chef, podem fazer sem medo! — Chanyeol disse, ao colocar o braço ao redor do corpo de Kyungsoo, que, por sua vez, encostou a cabeça no ombro do mais alto.

— Mais tarde farei uma enquete no Twitter com a próxima receita que o nosso editor vai tentar fazer, não esqueçam de checar! Muito obrigado por acompanhar o canal, e não esqueçam de se inscrever — Ele acenou para a câmera, tendo o gesto copiado pelo Park. — Nos vemos semana que vem em mais um vídeo!

— Para quem for fazer a receita, me marquem no Instagram. Até semana que vem!

Kyungsoo se dirigiu até a câmera, finalizando o vídeo e olhando para Chanyeol, que esperou nem mais um segundo para atacar os _beignets_. 

— Eu te amo muito, sabia? — ele disse. Por mais que o editor, naquele momento, estivesse com açúcar por todo o redor da boca e enfiando um pãozinho de uma vez goela abaixo, o Do se sentia muito sortudo por tê-lo em sua vida. 

— Eu também te amo — respondeu, tímido. 

Quando a quarentena se iniciou, ambos mesmo que secretamente, ficaram receosos de acabarem por enjoar da companhia um do outro, mas o que acontecera foi o completo contrário. A cada dia, eles percebiam o motivo de terem se casado e construído uma história juntos. E eles pretendiam continuar assim durante muito tempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Me deu uma vontade de comer beignets quando terminei de escrever! É uma pena que eu tenha duas mãos esquerdas e mal consiga fazer miojo.   
> Esse filme realmente marcou a minha infância, então está sendo muito legal escrever algo que envolva ele.   
> Caso alguém for fazer, e der certo, posta no twitter que eu vou estar de olho!!   
> Bom fest ♡


End file.
